I'll Take Care of You
by Patricia Sage
Summary: Kurt has a cold. Blaine skips school to take care of him. Klaine fluff galore.


**I'll Take Care of You**

**Author's Note: Hey! It's me! How the heck are you? I wrote most of this while I had a bad cold and it was bugging the crap outta me. Then I thought...WWKD? (What Would Klaine Do?) And this came out of it... Gosh, I wish I had a Blaine...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I also don't own a quirky/cute/sarcastic disclaimer phrase...**

"Hey, baby!" Blaine called out as he knocked lightly on Kurt's bedroom door. He made sure not to jostle the plastic takeout soup container that he was carrying as he eased open the door, without waiting for a reply.

The first words out of Kurt's mouth were "Blaine! What are you doing here?" as he scrambled under his duvet to hide. "You can't see me like this! I'm a mess!"

Blaine ignored his boyfriend's protests and perched on the edge of the bed beside the lump under the blankets that was Kurt. "Honey, you're sick, of course you're a mess," he said in a patient tone, placing the soup on the small table beside where he sat. He was about to say more when Kurt's muffled voice interrupted him

"You're not supposed to say that. You're supposed to say: No Kurt, you're beautiful and amazing and I love you no matter what!"

Blaine smiled a little, poking what he assumed was Kurt's shoulder. "I was actually about to say something along those lines, but you cut me off."

"Sure, you were." Sarcasm.

Blaine laughed, "I was!" he insisted, then changed the subject, "And, the reason why I'm here is because your very tall and loving step-brother called me and told me to come over."

Kurt's form moved a little, but he stayed under the thick blankets, "Why?" he said simply.

"Because your dad's busy at the shop," the shorter boy replied, launching into his explination with the practiced ease of a debate club member, "Carol has a meeting, and Finn has an important football practice today. Therefore, I was called."

"I don't need a babysitter." He was starting to sound a little sullen, and more than a little pouty.

Blaine looked around the room and noticed that it was impeccably clean for someone who had a cold. The pile of Kleenex was all in the garbage bin, there were no dishes or random things strewn on the floor. Kurt was a very organized and clean person, even when ailing from an illness.

"Don't you want your loving boyfriend to hold and take care of you, Kurtie?" he asked teasingly, and was rewarded with the other boy poking his head out from his protective cucoon of blankets.

Kurt glared at him with bleary blue eyes. His hair was a tousled brown mop that scattered haphazardly across his pale forehead. "Of course I want you here. I just don't want you to be here while I'm sick. You'll catch it, too!"

Blaine grinned cheekily and pulled down the edge of the blanket enough to give Kurt a light kiss on his red nose. "Then, in return, I expect you to take care of me when that happens. Because I'm not going anywhere."

The taller boy finally relinquished his hold on the maroon blankets and let them fall around his waist, rolling his eyes. "Fine," he said. Then, he frowned, "Wait, how come you can afford to be with me? Don't you have school?"

The boy shrugged. His unruly ebony curls bounced on his head when he shook it slightly and moved closer to his boyfriend. "I appreciate your concern for my academic well-being, dear, but the schoolwork here is easy compared to what I went through at Dalton. I won't fall too far behind." He then smiled again, flashing his perfect teeth. And, anyway, you're worth it."

Kurt rolled his blue eyes and answered sarcastically, "Yeah, sure, this is totally how you would like to spend your day."

Blaine shrugged, "It's a heck of a lot better than sitting through French class without you."

"Well, that's true; you wouldn't be able to get any of the work done without me feeding you the answers." Kurt's voice was rasping and nasally, and coughed every so often. It seemed like a simple, but painful, head cold that mostly affected the sinuses. Blaine sympathized; he hated those.

"Yeah I would!" The shorter boy protested, but then gave up when Kurt gave him his best _'bitch, please'_ look. "Okay, yeah, I probably wouldn't." He lightly rubbed Kurt's shoulder through another coughing fit and changed the subject, "Hey, I brought you some soup. Are you hungry?"

The sick boy rubbed his eyes, "What kind?"

Blaine lifted the container carefully off of the tabletop and peeled off the lid, inspecting the contents. "Um...hamburger, I think. I know that there's this weird, like, world-wide tradition of serving chicken-noodle, but my mom made hamburger soup for you when she heard you were sick, so..."

"And she put it in a take-out container?" Kurt's tone of voice was a little sceptical.

The shorter boy laughed, "I guess that is a little strange, but yes. At my house, we have a whole stack of these things for some reason."

Kurt sat up a little straighter and took the offered container and spoon, "Thank you," he said, warming his hands. "And, tell your mom that I think she is a wonderful and caring woman." Lily Anderson had taken to Kurt as soon as they had met. She treated him almost like a third son.

Blaine grinned. "I'll be sure to let her know."

The next little while was spent with Blaine sprawled on the floor and reading out loud of a Vogue magazine with a voice like velvet, while Kurt listened attentively and finished eating his soup.

After he was done, Kurt still looked quite under-the-weather, but a little warmer. He kept coughing violently every few minutes. "Hey, do you have any of that, like, ointment stuff to help you with your cough?" Blaine said after a few moments. It hurt him to hear Kurt hurting.

The pale boy rubbed eyes. "Yeah, in the bathroom cupboard above the sink."

Blaine got to his feet and walked over to Kurt's bathroom. It had a forest-colour pallet for a theme and it was very sophisticated. He swung open the mirrored cupboard and carefully looked through the different creams and things until he found what he was looking for.

"Okay, shirt off." Was the first thing he said as he exited the bathroom, coming towards his boyfriend, who looked at him blearily.

Kurt frowned. "That's not fair," he said, "We always say that this relationship is about equality and mutual comfort."

"Of course, but what does that have to do with-"

"You need to take your shirt off, too." Kurt looked at him seriously, crossing his arms over his chest as Blaine sat on the edge of the bed.

The curly-haired boy grinned, "Kurt, we're not going to do anything but get this stuff on you to help your cough."

"I don't care."

A few moments passed. "Okay, fine." Blaine brought his blue T-shirt up and over his head and folded it beside him. "Now you," he prompted, when Kurt didn't move from his curled up position on the blankets. He pouted a little, but un-buttoned his pajama shirt and folded it on top of Blaine's. "There, now stay still."

Blaine un-screwed the cap off of the ointment and gathered some on his fingers. He reached with his free hand to remove Kurt's crossed arms from in front of his bare chest. Then, he gently started to rub the strange-smelling stuff onto the pale skin there. It was going perfectly well until Kurt started squirming. "Stop! That tickles!" he laughed.

Blaine rolled his eyes with a smile and set the cointainer on the floor beside the bed. He had applied what he thought was enough, anyway. He moved to the back of the bed and grabbed a still-laughing Kurt around the waist so that the taller boy was sitting in between Blaine's legs, his back pressed to Blaine's chest. "Okay, how about we watch some _Project Runway_?" he suggested, grabbing the remote off of the side table and turning on the TV.

"Okay," Kurt said, leaning his head back against Blaine's shoulder, "As long as there aren't that many commercials that involve jumping around." Blaine chuckled and brought a blanket around them both. They spent the rest of the day comfortable in Kurt's room and in each-other's company.

And, when Blaine got sick a week later, Kurt was true to his word and nursed him back to health.

**Author's Second Note: Well...that was a useless peice of fluff. I wrote it when I was sick and then lost interest and quickly finished it. :P Tell me what you thought?**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
